


How We Fall

by NeverComingHome



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: Vague spoilers through season three.Shameless fluff





	How We Fall

Their first kiss is while HR is cheering on and guiding Cisco through a game that just came out even though it’s been on Earth 19 long enough to have multiple iterations. Cisco makes it to the Doom house with his iron sword raised, HR’s fingers rubbing and jostling his shoulders as if he’s a one man hype squad.

“All you’ve got to do is duck instead of jump when the red lady engages you. You’ll break the loose board and fall into the basement.”

“Then I can burn her corpse, on it like comet.”

“You’re so good at this. My first time I was stuck in the lake maze for hours. Now I’ll finally get to see who her host body was. Magnificent.”

Then he does it, bends over and kisses the corner of Cisco’s mouth like he’s done it a million times even though he really really hasn’t. The red lady bursts from the walls and Cisco button mashes himself back to the enchanted lake.

“That was not the course of actions we’d settled on.”

“Did-do you not remember kissing me? Did that not happen?”

“Oh, Francisco, that was just for luck. That was not a kiss. This is a kiss. Come here.”

He tilts Cisco’s head back, curling his hair up for a kiss that slackens the other man the deeper it gets and yet still manages to make him feel like he’s frozen from the neck down.

“Do you feel the difference?” Cisco makes a quiet squeak in his throat and HR frowns. “Okay that was my fault, let me try again with more tongue.”

If Cisco could find a way into his head he doubts he’d see anything HR hasn’t already told him. This Earth is too uptight, he’s always found Cisco attractive, what’s a little romantic teasing between friends. Eventually Cisco straightens up and shoves down the panic attack rising up through his chest to, jog to the next save point and carry on with the game as if the kiss existed in its own, short lived, timeline.

Much like all timelines, though, it continues to exist and develop out of view from the current one thanks to levels of repression and denial that would make Cisco’s family proud. He’ll make a groundbreaking improvement to Barry’s suit or come up with a new way to minimize damage to the city while they’re fighting crime and HR will wait until they’re alone before kissing him, waiting patiently for any further response, then continuing on from there. The most intense it ever gets is when Cisco saves his life. After vibing HR’s oncoming demise by way of a bus losing its bearings in a sudden (metahuman influenced) downpour HR tugs him into an alley and rubs his hands along Cisco’s sides until his shirt inches up then presses his wet fingers to the other’s damp skin. Cisco feels the panic again, thinks ‘what am I doing’ over and over until the thoughts are as loud as the rain coming down on them. He thinks about how romantic this sort of thing looks in the movies, but in real life he’s shivering and clammy and trying to shove down all the questions he wants to ask and all the questions that would be asked of him if someone were to walk by.

“My hero.”

“Unless you like your heroes with pneumonia why don’t we get out of here.”

“Ever the pragmatist, I love it.”

* * *

 

Harry drops in to check on Jesse and is the first person in a month (Cisco included) to realize what’s happening.

“If he’s going to keep wooing you like this you should be getting better gifts.”

“Wooing? Ew. There’s no pixelated sim action going on here.”

“The man made you cookies, Ramon.”

“They’re friendship cookies to be shared with friends that share their speedforce harvesting schematics. Ante up.”

Harry tosses the folder across the table with one hand and takes another cookie with another before dropping into the chair beside Cisco.

“I am first going to stress how this conversation only pertains to me in the sense that I refuse to be interrupted by non speedforce harvesting shenanigans so if at any time you cross the line into shenanigans territory I have the right to leave and not have this discussion again. That being said the last time I stared at someone the way HR stares at you I ended up with Jesse.”

“Oooh that’s an unfortunate image you just put in my head. I always thought of you like a Ken doll and Jesse was your Skipper. Items sold separately.”

“Maybe if you stopped kissing him he wouldn’t be giving you Skipper making eyes.”

“I’m not kissing him he’s kissing me and, footnote, how do you know about the kissing?”

“There’s the line. There it is.”

* * *

 

The reason Harry knew about the kissing was that HR had added another facet to the main character of the book he continues to broadcast to the multiverse. The protagonist now found himself torn between a woman that worked for his company and the young metahuman who was discovering himself in the arms of a worldly hero.

Adults talk things out. Cisco doesn’t need another miscommunication or wasted opportunity so when they find themselves kidnapped, locked in a cage made from the life source of people who tried to escape? He kisses him.

“Those weren’t friendship cookies, were they?”

“I don’t attach ulterior motives to cookies unless ulterior motives is the name of the chocolate chips.”

“But if you could attach intentions to cookies, what would they be?”

“As of right now they’d be ‘let’s have sex in case we die’ cookies.” He steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “I wonder what those would taste like.”

HR tastes like coffee (not surprising) and sweat. Because of Cisco’s resolution to not examine what they’ve been doing in any way it’s like they’re existing in their own small dirty universe full of HR’s back hitting the wood beneath them as Cisco reaches between his legs and rocks himself against the bulge growing there. Unlike HR’s Francesco Ramirez Cisco has known he was bisexual for a while and he knows what to do to make the other man’s breath come out in shallow gasps.

“Jiminy Christmas you know your way around a lego set.”

Cisco quickens his movements.

“Is that an Earth nineteen thing?”

“No, that’s all me.”

He kisses him with a smile on his face because as much as HR irks him that’s always what Cisco wants to do around him even if his heart tells him that everyone he’s known with HR’s face has disappointed him eventually. He wants to trust him so much, but he wonders if that panic he’s been feeling has really been anticipation. All of them got their hearts battered and with only a stutter of mistrust handed it over to the next mentor who showed up on their doorstep. HR isn’t really a mentor.

HR isn’t really like anybody except HR.

* * *

 

Barry finds them because of course he does. He speeds in to see Cisco shoving himself back into his pants while HR whispers into his ear with a hand on his thigh. He speeds out for a few more minutes and then whips all of them back to the lab.

 

* * *

 

(When Caitlin finds out she crows that she knew it while Barry asks how she _knew_ it, that he’s totally okay with it, but honestly how did she know.)


End file.
